


Of Red Heads and Jealousy

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn’t listen, keeps secrets and is unable to communicate his feelings. What else is new? BruDick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Red Heads and Jealousy

 

Dick was upside down on the sofa, his legs hanging over the back of it, crossed and swaying slightly. He was watching Roy and Wally who were sat opposite him, who were eating junk food which, unfortunately, he couldn’t have at the moment. According to Bruce he needed to regulate his diet more and that man would be able to sense if he had eaten something he shouldn’t have. Just like when he was young. He had been telling Damian off about it as well at the time, that was partly why he had been dragged into it.

“Do you think Bruce doesn’t listen to me?” he asked.

Roy sighed and rubbed his temple. “I should have known coming here would mean one of these conversations.”

“Hey!” Dick protested, turning around into an awkward angle. “This is serious. I don’t think he listens to me properly. He never seems to take in what I say. It’s only on the odd occasion he acts as though I’ve even spoken to him.”

Wally shoved a slice of pizza into his mouth before talking. “He’s a quiet guy, I don’t think he means anything by it. You know that, Dick.”

Dick pouted and crossed his arms, resting his head on them. “I know. But it’s different now. He should talk to me. It’s not only that though, half the time I don’t think he actually wants me there as a companion. Nothing I say gets through.”

“Why don’t you test him then?” Wally asks. “Say something he has to answer, see if he is listening or not.”

“I’m not going to test Bruce.” It was a stupid idea. Besides, Bruce would know right away.

Roy got up and pulled Dick off the sofa and sat him on it properly, taking the cushion next to him. “Don’t listen to the idiot. If you don’t think he cares or listens then tell him. You’ve been around him long enough to know you have to do that.”

“How can I tell him if he isn’t listening to me?” Dick whined. Maybe he should have talked to Babs instead.

“Use sex,” Wally suggested. Roy screwed up his nose and moved a bit further away from Dick, he had never liked the idea of their relationship.

“I’m not using sex against Bruce.”

“Not as a weapon or anything. Just get him going then stop and make him listen.”

“I’m worried about you if you think that a man will listen when he is raring to go,” Roy snorted. “Don’t listen to him.”

Dick sighed. _Really_ should have talked to Babs.

“Never mind,” Dick said waving his hand, “I’m probably overreacting.”

“Have you been watching _The Real Housewives of Gotham_ , again?”

That got a laugh out of Dick. “I am acting like them aren’t I? I’ll stop overreacting now, sorry about that.”

Roy nodded, he didn’t want to be talking about this. Wally gave him a look before going back to eating his pizza. They were not helpful.

 

-

 

Dick cleared up his apartment. It was lonely there after Roy and Wally had left. Too quiet. He decided to head to the Manor so he could see how everyone was doing. It had been two days since he was there. That must be long enough between visits.

Alfred answered the door to him and seemed pleased that he was there. That was nice to know. He gave the old butler a hug. The door was closed and he was about to ask where everyone else was when Bruce came down the stairs.

“Alfred, where are my silver and blue cufflinks?” he asked before noticing Dick there, when he did he stopped and stared at him. That was disconcerting.

Alfred sighed. “I will go fetch them, if I tell you then you will no doubt turn the whole room upside down in your search. You were never very good at following instructions.”

Dick laughed a little as Alfred bypassed Bruce and went upstairs.

It was silent for a moment after that.

“Where are you going?” Dick asked. It was getting towards late afternoon and Bruce was dressed very formally to just go to the office.

“A charity gala,” Bruce said, “I need to attend for appearances sake as Wayne Enterprises donated a large amount to them.”

Dick’s face darkened slightly but he held back any comment. If there was a gala then there would be countless high-society women flocking over Bruce, just dying to me on his arm. It would also mean _a date_. Biting his lip Dick looked away. They had been over this before. Just because they were together didn’t mean anything changed for the image of Bruce Wayne. There had to be women with him to play up to his now infamous playboy persona. That couldn’t change.

“Dick,” Bruce began.

“Who are you taking?”

Bruce frowned. “Do you really want to talk about this?”

Dick shook his head. No. He really didn’t. “Are you coming back tonight?”

“With any luck I should be out early enough to perform a complete patrol.” Bruce stepped forward and placed a hand on Dick’s cheek. Bruce moved in to kiss him then frowned and pulled back. “You smell strange.” How romantic. “Is that pizza?” The hand dropped away from his face. “I told you about not eating those kinds of foods.”

With a roll of his eyes Dick stepped back. “I know. I wasn’t eating it. I had Roy and Wally round, they had it, not me.”

“West was in Gotham?” Bruce asked, narrowing his eyes. The extent of his dislike of metas being in his city was ridiculous.

“They were just here to hang out, no superheroing. It didn’t do me any good though, I think I’ll talk to Bas later.”

“What about?”

That made Dick pause. Had he said that out loud? Oops. “Nothing important. Just stuff.”

It was obvious Bruce didn’t like that explanation. He was staring hard at Dick, studying him. This was probably the longest Bruce had wanted to hold a conversation lately. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“Bruce,” Dick said sternly, “I am allowed to have conversations with other people.” Since when did Bruce care about that so much? “If I want to have private talks with my friends I will. Roy, Wally and Babs are just my friends and have no interest in me any other way. They know I’m with you. Not so much can be said about whatever floozy you’re taking to the gala.”

Bruce scowled. Before he could talk Alfred cleared his throat. He was already at the bottom of the stairs, hand outstretched holding the cufflinks. Bruce looked between them for a second before taking the cufflinks. “I need to get ready. This talk isn’t over, Dick. I can tell when you’re hiding something from me.”

Scoffing Dick shook his head. “You have now crossed over into completely paranoid.”

With a shake of the head Bruce walked up the stairs, so he could finish getting changed for the gala. “We will talk about this when I get back.”

“ _If_ you get back tonight, I’m sure you can live up to your playboy title.” Dick covered his mouth with his hands after he said that. He hadn’t meant to say it. He trusted Bruce to not sleep with the society women, he really did. It was just; every now and then he got jealous. Why couldn’t they let people know about them? Why were the hiding? What they were doing wasn’t bad or dirty. The people nearest them knew but the rest of the world had no idea. It was hiding. So he got frustrated sometimes. Especially when Bruce doesn’t _listen_ to him.

The older man turned from his ascent and looked at him. “I’ll be back. Then we will _talk_.” He continued up the stairs, the door to his room didn’t slam or anything to show anger. It was normal.

“Master Dick, I think it would be wise of you to move out of the hallway,” Alfred said.

“I didn’t mean it,” Dick mumbled, lowering his hands as he was guided towards the sitting room. “I didn’t.”

“I know and I am sure Master Bruce knows too.” It was soothing to have Alfred there. “Everyone gets frustrated sometimes. I’m sure he will not hold what you said against you.”

Dick wished he was so sure.

Before Bruce left he found Dick, who was watching _The Real Housewives of Gotham_.

“Dick,” he started, “you can talk to your friends.”

“I know,” Dick answered, not looking away from the screen in case he saw something akin to rejection in Bruce’s eyes. “I’m sorry about what I said before. It was cruel of me to say that.”

Bruce nodded.

“I like my little band of friends, Bruce. So I like to talk to them and hang out.”

Again, the older man nodded and turned, he began walking away but then stopped. “Red heads,” he said.

Dick was befuddled. “What about them?”

“Nothing. West, Harper and Barbara are all red headed.”

“Yes, they are. It’s a pretty colour. I like red heads. If only Jason stopped dyeing his hair.”

Then Bruce left. Dick thought on that for a moment before going back to focusing on the show.

 

-

 

Bruce hadn’t returned the night after the gala. Dick had stormed out of the Manor the next morning when Bruce still wasn’t there. He was reassured that Bruce was fine and he arrived home that afternoon. Dick hadn’t wanted to see him or talk to him.

Alfred called him the next day.

“Master Dick,” he said, “can you please return to the Manor? Master Bruce is not in the best of moods and I feel that if you were to be here he would be better.”

“Why didn’t he come back like he told me he would?” Dick asked. He wouldn’t ask Bruce that, but Alfred would know. There would be a good reason and he would go back to Bruce and hear it from the man then everything would be okay.

“I do not know,” Alfred sighed, they all tired him out now. “All I know is that he and Miss Kyle attended the gala then he returned home the next day. There is no need to assume anything.”

“Miss Kyle?” Dick asked. “As in _Selina_ Kyle? He went with _Catwoman_?”

There was a pause. “I did not know that he had not told you.”

Dick shook his head. This was bad. Very, very bad. “I can’t believe he spent the night out with Selina.” He pulled at his hair.

“I am sure it was nothing, Master Dick.”

A hollow laugh. That wasn’t possible between Bruce and Selina.

There were muffled voices in the background on Alfred’s end of the phone. A deep voice. Bruce. “One moment, Master Bruce I am just talking to Master Dick,” Alfred said, it was obvious that Alfred was covering the phone up. Then there was a click as Bruce picked up another phone line. “Dick?”

“Yeah,” Dick said softly.

Another click as Alfred put his line down.

“You weren’t here when I came home.”

“You didn’t come back when you said you would. Where were you all night?”

“Not important.” _Yes it is_! “You should have stayed here.”

Dick closed his eyes. At times he really wished Bruce was less demanding. A lot of the time recently. “I didn’t want to wait for you to come back when I didn’t when you would be there.” _Or in what state_.

“Have you been meeting up with those friends of yours again? They shouldn’t be in Gotham.”

“My relationship with my friends is none of your business, Bruce. It never has been. I don’t have to put with this. Bye, Bruce.” Dick hung up the phone. A few seconds later it rang again, checking the number he disconnected it and turned it off for the moment. He was not going to put up with Bruce right now.

 

-

 

“I told you not to get involved with him,” Roy said, sipping his coffee as he watched his daughter run around the playground with a few of her friends from school.

Dick nodded. “I should have known better than to not listen to the great Roy Harper who never makes mistakes.”

Grunting Roy kicked Dick’s leg lightly. “Shut up.”

“What do I do now?” Dick asked. “I don’t know that he did anything behind my back but I don’t want to see him. Should I go to the Manor and see if he says anything or wait for his call?”

“Why are you asking me when you’ve already made up your mind?”

“I haven’t…” Dick sighed. Fine he may have half made a decision. “Tim came back to Gotham today. I got a text from him telling me that. I want to catch up with him and Damian.” He pulled his legs up onto the bench and rocked himself slightly.

Silence. Comfortable silence.

“Do you think I’m overreacting?” Dick ruined it, of course.

“I think I don’t want to hear about your relationship with a scary old man who adopted you.”

“You are such an ass.”

“And you’re a dick.”

They grinned at each other, laughing lightly.

“How’s Lian doing?” Dick asked, focusing on something Roy _did_ want to talk about.

 

-

 

Dick chose a time he thought Bruce wouldn’t be at the Manor, or at least not in the main part. He had come back to Gotham in good time after meeting up with Roy that morning. Alfred let him in and directed him towards the main room where Tim was curled up on an armchair reading some hefty book that was no doubt as boring as it was large. Dick walked over and wrapped his arms around his little brother, giving him a hug.

“Timmy! I missed you!”

Tim sighed and let Dick have his affection. Eventually the older brother let go and Tim could place a bookmark on his page and close the hefty volume. “Hey, Dick.”

Dick sat on the sofa. “So, how’s the team?”

“Good.”

“How’s Conner?”

“He’s part of the team so I think he goes under the good label.”

Dick nodded. “How are both of you together?”

Tim groaned and looked about ready to throw his book at Dick. “We are not a couple. I have told you this about a hundred times. Conner and I are just friends.”

“You know, he can probably hear you right now. I’m pretty sure his Tim frequency is always turned on.”

“He doesn’t listen in on me all of the time. That is just creepy.”

Dick grinned. “That’s love.”

“Conner and I are not in love.”

Tim’s phone went off with a text message, the younger boy checked it and blushed.

“He was listening wasn’t he?”

“No.” He put his phone away and glared at Dick before looking away. “I saw Bruce briefly earlier, he wasn’t in the best of moods.”

Dick hummed.

“Do you happen to know why?”

“Not really. It could be that his date with Selina didn’t go well. Then again, he was out all night with her so maybe it went very well and he is now annoyed that he has to break up with me and doesn’t want to.”

Tim stared at Dick. “He went on a date with Selina whilst he is still dating you.”

Dick nodded. “He took her to a gala and didn’t come home.”

“Oh, Dick.”

The older brother shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. He’ll get the nerve to talk to me about it sooner or later.”

“Bruce will?” Tim asked disbelieving.

“Or we’ll avoid it until we are as good as broken up and he will go back to his playboy persona so I will know it is over.”

“That’s not how to do it,” Tim said softly, “you know that.”

“I know, but it is how I imagine Bruce will do it. He doesn’t want to hurt me Tim, but he has and he won’t talk to me about it. When I spoke to him on the phone he all he wanted to talk about was that he didn’t like me hanging out with my friends in Gotham. The whole dislike of metas in his city thing. When I brought up that he didn’t come home he told me that it wasn’t important.”

“Maybe it wasn’t. Maybe nothing happened between them.”

Dick smiled softly. “I hope nothing did but then why didn’t he come back? Why won’t he talk to me about it?”

Tim shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You see,” Dick said, “that’s the problem, I don’t know why either.”

The second silence of the day.

“What do you think Bruce will say when he finds out you’re dating a Super?”

“I’m not dating Conner!”

Dick laughed and continued teasing his younger brother. During that Bruce walked in, Dick froze when he saw the man.

“What is this about Superboy?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Tim said quickly, “Dick’s just joking.” Dick nodded, turning away from the man.

Bruce frowned.

“I’m just going to my room, I have some homework to finish.” The younger boy quickly exited the room, Dick wanted to reach out and stop his brother from abandoning him. This was probably punishment for the whole Conner thing.

“Is he dating the Superboy?” Bruce asked sternly.

“I don’t know,” Dick said, still not looking at his lover, if he was still that. “I was just teasing him.”

“It’s not funny.”

“Dually noted.”

Bruce had his arms crossed. “Why aren’t you looking at me?”

Scowling Dick raised his head to Bruce. There was nothing different about the man. “Happy now?”

“No.” What a surprise. “Why weren’t you here when I came home? Were you off with your friends again?”

Dick rolled his eyes. “I told you on the phone. I left because you didn’t come back when you said you would. You broke your promise so I chose to leave. It isn’t that hard to understand. No I did not go off with my friends, though as you are so interested in them, you would probably want to know that I met Roy and his daughter today.”

Bruce’s eyes darkened and he strode over to the sofa, placing his arms on the edge of it as he leaned over, successfully encasing Dick. “I do not want you around him.”

“That is none of your concern.” Bruce was being so weird lately. “I can be around whoever I want.”

“You are _my_ lover.”

Dick stared at Bruce. Since when did he get so possessive? “Am I?” Dick asked, voice low and dangerous. “Last I checked lovers were loyal and told their partner what was going on. Bruce, I know you went to the gala with Selina. Did you spend the whole night with her?”

“Yes.”

Dick pushed Bruce back, getting up from the sofa. He was surprised Bruce let him. “What did you do with her?”

“That isn’t important right now-”

“ _Bruce_ ,” he said firmly, “what did you do?”

Bruce stared at him. No answer.

Dick saddened and looked away again. “I’m going home. If you ever want to tell me what happened then call me if not… stay away.” He moved to go to the door but his wrist was caught. “What?”

“Stay away from Harper and West.”

Sighing Dick raised his eyes to Bruce’s. “No. They are my friends and I will see them if I want. You can’t control me.”

“You like red heads.”

Dick frowned. Bruce was really weird. “Yeah. Now let go.”

Bruce let him go but held his gaze. Eventually Dick broke it and left him there. If Bruce didn’t want to tell him what was going on, fine. The man could do what he liked without Dick around.

 

-

 

Nightwing snuck into a surprisingly well-furnished apartment. He had disabled four different types of alarms and traps to get in but with any luck he could get some peace here.

“Hands up!”

Raising he hands and turning slightly to the side he saw Jason standing in the bedroom doorway. He was holding two guns and was only in a pair of pyjama bottoms.

“It’s just me, Little Wing,” Dick said.

“Well that just makes it all better doesn’t it?” Jason scoffed, lowering a gun so only one was pointed at his adoptive brother. “What the hell do you want? You’re in costume so are you here for business?”

Dick lowered his hands, pulling off his mask. It was much darker in the room without the night vision but he didn’t want to have his mask on for this.

“Can I stay here for a few days?”

That made Jason lower the other gun as well. “What the hell? Trouble in paradise?”

Dick leant against the window ledge. “It has never been paradise.”

“The disgusting displays of affection when you started sleeping with the boss says otherwise,” Jason snorted. “Why the fuck are you coming here?”

“My friends are tired of my complaining?” Dick offered. “The phone in my apartment keeps ringing. Everyone seems to be calling me at the moment.” Well not everyone, just family and some friends. Apparently Roy and Wally couldn’t keep their mouths shut. Tim and Alfred kept calling to convince him to go see Bruce again. Plus… his apartment had things of Bruce’s in it and he was too anger to deal with that. “ _Except_ Bruce, of course.”

“You think that I will be a safe-haven because no one but you comes near me?” Jason asked, crossing his arms. Dick _really_ hoped the safety was on; he was not pointing those guns in good directions.

“Sanctuary?” Dick asked with a cheeky grin.

Jason eyed him. “You’re sleeping on the couch and I want to know what is going on in the morning.” He turned and went back to his bedroom. “Don’t even think about following me.”

The next morning Dick was curled up on Jason’s bed, holding onto his little brother’s arm as he slept. It was warm and comfy. When Jason woke up he griped and groaned about Dick sneaking into his bed but didn’t resort to violence, which was good. He went into the bathroom, threatening Dick about following him in there as well.

“You should stop dyeing your hair!” Dick called to him.

“Shut up, Circus Freak!”

“You would be a lot cuter as a red head.”

“You’ll be a lot deader with a bullet in your head.”

Dick laughed and continued lightly teasing Jason. It was fun and easy.

 

-

 

“Father?” Damain asked, coming up to stand behind his Father. “Is that Grayson and Todd?”

Bruce didn’t move, watching the screens. He had hacked into Jason’s surveillance a long time ago; he had to look after his sons. When he had lost sight of Nightwing on patrol he went about checking all of the tapes, finding him headed to Jason’s apartment. Ever since he had been periodically checking the feed, the speakers up as well so he could make sure Jason wasn’t threatening Dick.

“I do not think Grayson and Todd would like this,” Damian offered.

“It is for their own safety,” Bruce mumbled.

“Drake told me that Grayson was unhappy yesterday. Is that why you are watching him?”

“No.”

Damian did not like this. Grayson found this obsessive behaviour from his Father amusing at times but this was a bit different. Something was amiss with them, he could tell. Father was glaring at the screens now as Grayson was laughing and throwing pillows at Todd, for _some_ reason.

“He appears to be happy now.”

Bruce growled and turns away from the screen.

“Leave,” he told his son.

Damian scowled and strode off. He didn’t want to be watching the two idiots on the screen anyway!

 

-

 

“Thanks, Jay,” Dick said. He was wearing a borrowed top and trousers. “I really appreciate it.”

Jason gave Dick a toothy grin. “Remember that when I need a favour next time.”

Dick nodded. “I’ll go get my stuff; it will only be a few days.”

“You told me. I won’t be here much anyway.”

Then Dick left and Jason gave a sigh of relief. Turning around he rested his back on the door. A figure emerged from a shadowed corner of the room. Had it really been shadowy there? The Batman probably came with his own shadows specially for this purpose.

“What do you want?” Jason asked. “Your boy-toy just left.”

“He’s not a toy,” Batman growled. Was there really a need to be dressed up for this?

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Jason said with a shrug. “You’ve got to watch out though. Someone else might decide to take the broken bird for themselves. Someone who wouldn’t let him walk away.”

“You?” Bruce asked with a low growl.

Jason shuddered. “No way in hell would I sleep with him! Sure, he’s bendy and everything but fuck is he needy. I saw how he was with you to start off with and I have no interest in that level of nausea. It’s bad enough when he is being all brother-affectionate. I was talking about the wider world. Or your little cape-club, a few of them are definitely interested. Did you know that they were calling him last night to see if you two had broken up? Do you know _why_?”

Bruce moved in, leaning over Jason. “What are you talking about?”

A smirk grew on Jason face, how he loved creating damage for Bruce. “They have been waiting for Dick to go on the market again. No one could make a move on him until you were out of the picture. It will probably take a while for them to get the nerve to ask him as they are afraid of you but after a little while they will approach him. Remember how he was before you made him your plaything?”

“We are not separated,” Batman growled.

“It’s only a matter of time. Dick didn’t tell me the details but he is _pissed_ at you.”

Batman glared at Jason before sweeping away. “Red heads,” he heard Bruce mutter before leaving through a window.

“The fuck are you on about!”

Stupid Batman and his stupid family.

 

-

 

It wasn’t until a few days later that Dick was answering calls from his phone again and got a strange call from Wally. At the end of it Dick was furious. How _dare_ Bruce do this. Getting onto his bike he drove as fast through Gotham as he could to get to the Manor.

When there he banged on the door, Alfred opened it and before he could begin his rant Dick pushed passed.

“Where is he?” he asked. “Where the hell is he hiding now?”

“Master Dick, really-”

“He has played this controlling game for too long! He is threatening my friends! No, scratch that. He has threatened half of the League!” Dick was getting worked up now. “He goes off and spends nights with his ex-girlfriends and has the gall to threaten people just because they come see me. This is it! I have had enough of him trying to control my life!”

Dick looked around.

“Where is he?”

“Father is in the cave.”

Damian came down the stairs, watching Dick. “Are you going to separate?”

“I-” Dick didn’t know what to say to Damian, the boy had gotten used to his relationship with Bruce surprisingly fast, no ill feelings at all. He hoped that it wouldn’t upset Damian. Not that it should really. Damian had always wanted Bruce to get back together with Talia so they could be a family. Maybe it was what Damian wanted, one less obstacle in the way of the home he wanted. The one he deserved. Not that Talia was the best mother but that wasn’t the point.

“Father has been expecting it. He has been behaving oddly and was watching the cameras in Todd’s apartment, keeping an eye on you. I think he was expecting you to be disloyal to him.”

Dick’s breath hitched for two reasons. Firstly was Bruce spying on him and secondly about the disloyal comment. It may not be true, the latter part, but if it were Dick would have a thing or two to say about it.

“Breaking it off now would probably be for the best, Father has not been himself for a long time. It would be best for you to stop seeing him before it gets worse.” Damian took a step forward and briefly touched Dick’s hand before backing away as though nothing had happened. “Will you be leaving the family?”

Dick shook his head.

Damian looked relieved. “Good.” Then he left, walking to the library.

The cave then. He took a deep breath, steading his nerves before heading down. Part of his anger had gone when Damian spoke to him. It was hard to stay that angry when there was a child in front of him. Unless, of course, the child was in danger.

Upon entering the cave Dick noticed that it seemed danker than usual, as though a gloom was over it, both in light and the oppressive feeling in the air. He went straight to the dais where a lone figure was watching the screens.

“Bruce?”

The man didn’t move, tapping the keys. Dick felt as though his shoulders had an impossible weight over them as he stopped a few feet away from Bruce. There were case files up on the screens, Batman was concentrating. Maybe now wasn’t the best time for this if there was a case that needed Bruce’s attention. But then when _would_ be a good time? There would never be one.

“Are you just going to linger there or do you have something to say that isn’t just my name?” Bruce asked.

For some reason that hurt Dick, so much so that all of anger was gone and he could only speak helplessly. “I got a call from Wally earlier.” Bruce grunted. “He said that when you last went to the Watchtower you had a few confrontations with the other members.”

Bruce didn’t seem to care enough to answer, merely typing on the keyboard.

“He told me that you threatened them. You told them to stay away from me. You threatened my friends. Apparently you _attacked Roy_. Bruce, is that true?”

The typing stopped and Bruce scowled at the screen. “I did not attack Harper.”

“But the rest is true? You did threaten them, even Diana and Clark?”

Bruce grunted again.

“Bruce,” Dick couldn’t think of what else to say but, “ _why_?”

Nothing but the typing started up again.

“You don’t trust me, do you? You can stay out all night with your ex-girlfriends but I can’t even talk to my friends.”

“Apparently West is able to talk to you still,” Bruce said with a dark glare. He didn’t deny the trust issue though.

Dick looked away from Bruce. “I can’t do this Bruce. First you don’t listen to me then you go out with Selina and don’t come back when you said you would and now you are threatening your own team. What did you do with Selina? I was manning the computer that night and there was nothing to stop you coming back. No sign of Batman or Catwoman, nothing out of the ordinary, no suddenly appearing criminals to be shipped off to prison. So why weren’t you here?”

Bruce didn’t speak.

Of course he didn’t.

“You’re not listening to me again, are you?”

Dick rubbed his eyes.

“I am _so_ tired of this. You won’t tell me anything. Bruce, I give everything I can to you. I can’t physically give you anything else.” He stepped forward and leant against the worktop, looking into Bruce’s eyes that wouldn’t look at _him_. “Please, tell me what I can do to fix this. Tell me what happened that night, tell me why you are threatening my friends, why you were watching when I was with Jason.” Bruce’s eyes narrowed at that last bit. “Please?”

Bats screeched overhead.

With a shuddery breath Dick nodded. “Okay.” He reached out and placed a hand on Bruce’s head, running it through the man’s short hair. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Bruce’s forehead. “I love you,” he breathed out against the skin. Pulling back he gave Bruce a sad smile. A few tears escaped his eyes. “I’m out. I can’t be with you any longer. This is too much Bruce. It’s too painful.”

Bruce was staring at him now, looking confused and a little bit lost. “What are you saying?”

“I’m breaking up with you.”

“ _What_ ,” Bruce growled, it wasn’t a question.

Dick gave a wet laugh, humourless really but Bruce was acting strange and it seemed slightly amusing as it was so unlike him. Bruce reached up and touched his cheek, wiping a few tears away. _Now_ he was being affectionate.

“I’m not going to be your lover anymore.” He took hold of the hand on his face and lowered it. “You can go back to Selina without any guilt. I’m out.” With a last look into Bruce’s face, the man’s eyes widening, he dropped the hand and walked away.

There was the sound of the chair being pushed back and then a hand wrapped around his wrist. “No,” Bruce said, “I won’t let you leave. You are my lover. _Mine_.”

“I’m not a possession and you can’t control what I do. We’ve been down that road before.” Dick tried to pull free but Bruce was holding on tightly. Damn, he wasn’t as physically strong as Bruce. “You’re going to bruise me if you keep up that hold,” he told Bruce, the man wasn’t fond on leaving marks on him. Apparently that wasn’t a priority of his today as he didn’t let go.

“Give me a chance,” Bruce said. “I will do anything.”

“Except answer my questions and actually _listen_ to me.”

“I can’t say anything about that.”

Dick was tempted to lash out at Bruce, this was getting ridiculous. “Tell me or I am leaving. I’ve had it Bruce. I deserve to know what the hell is going through your head!”

“Next week.”

That shocked Dick. “What?”

“I will inform you next week?”

“Is this a trick? Next week are you going to say that again until it is forever?”

Bruce shook his head. “No. Dick… don’t leave me…”

Dick bit his lip. How could he ever refuse Bruce?

“I…” he must seem so weak then, “tell me now. I’ll stay if you tell me now.”

The older man just stared at him. Dick watched, wanting to believe that Bruce wanted him to stay.

“Jason right,” Dick said, twisting his arm and pulling, trying to get it away from Bruce, “I am just a toy to you.”

Bruce let go of Dick’s arm, the acrobat rubbed his wrist there was a large red mark around it. Stepping back he shook his head. It was probably best that they stop this. Damian was right, better that they break up before it gets worse.

“I’ll see you around,” he whispered before leaving the cave. Bruce didn’t follow this time.

 

-

 

The next week was odd. He stopped staying over at Jason’s after a few days and when he returned to his own apartment he found baskets waiting for him. Flowers, fruit, chocolate, fudge, muffins, anything that could be shoved in a wicker basket and left in front of a door. Looking at the labels he saw that they were all from Bruce. But he did not get a call and there was nothing except their names on the cards. What on Earth was Bruce trying to do?

Dick had called Alfred and hadn’t gotten much of an answer from him. Apparently Bruce was brooding but what else was new? Talking to Tim didn’t help either as he was just as lost about what was going on.

That wasn’t the only peculiarity. According to Wally and Roy there had been a small muffin basket sent to everyone who Batman had threatened, with each one was a card that had the Bat-symbol on it. Nothing more.

“Maybe he’s trying to say he is sorry,” Barbara said.

Dick was swinging on the back of her sofa, feeling nervous almost. “With baskets?” There were probably weirder things but this was high up on the list. At least for Bruce.

“It isn’t that bad is it?”

“It is!” Dick insisted. “He’s sending me junk food, Babs! He hates junk food but he is shoving tons of it at me! Maybe it’s a threat.”

“You think Bruce is threatening you with fudge?” Barbara looked over her glasses at him. That was never a good sign.

“Yes. It’s perfect! I am not with him anymore so he wants me to get fat and pathetic!”

Barbara watched him as though he were a caged animal that was losing its senses. “I don’t think you know who you are talking about. Not only is that not Bruce’s style but he would never put you out of commission through weight gain. That would be bad for Gotham.”

Dick moved on to walking the back of the sofa as though it were a balance beam. “Then what is it with the baskets? I don’t get it! I’ve been with the man since I was eight and I still don’t understand him!”

“I think you need to calm down.”

“But what if-”

“Stop!” Barbara wheeled herself over to Dick. “Maybe he is trying to apologise in his really bad way. You said he wanted you to stay, right?” Dick nodded. “Then this could be his way of trying to open communication with you. He told you that he would tell you in a week. It has been that long. Calm down, Dick and stop walking on my furniture.”

Dick got off the sofa and ran a hand through his hair. “You think he actually wants to tell me the truth?”

“Would you forgive him if he did?” Dick just stated at Barbara. “What am I saying? Of course you would. You always let him get away with too much.”

Dick shrugged, he couldn’t say he didn’t.

 

-

 

 “It appears that Master Bruce is contemplating dying his hair,” Alfred told him over the phone three days after Dick’s talk with Barbara. He hadn’t called Bruce and the baskets were still being sent, this time they held weight loss DVDs and new gym equipment. At least his suspicion that Bruce wanted him to be fat was gone.

Dick frowned. “If this is a ploy to get me to call Bruce it isn’t going to work.” He wouldn’t fall for it.

Alfred tutted. “You misunderstand, Master Dick. This is no game. I have found him looking at red hair dye.”

Weird. “That can’t be real.”

“Oh, but it is. I believe that you should know why he is doing it.”

Dick frowned. “No, I don’t.”

“My mistake, it is another acrobat that loves red hair.”

“No! He can’t be doing it because of that!” Dick was disbelieving but a small part of him felt giddy at the idea. Bruce was thinking of going red for him! It would look hideous but it was very sweet.

“I would appreciate it if you were to come to the Manor to speak with him about this.”

“Of course… or,” Dick said slyly, “I can see how far he will go.”

“Master Dick, this is really not necessary.”

Dick grinned to himself. “He will change his hair colour for me, it is sweet. Can’t I enjoy this? Please Alfred!”

Alfred was not impressed with him.

The next day Dick went back to the Manor.

“You’re cruel,” a voice said when he entered the main room. Looking over there was Tim reading, what a surprise.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Dick said, sitting on the sofa and watching his little brother.

“Alfred told me everything. I was shocked to come home to find Bruce so… flummoxed.”

Dick grinned. “Have you been back to see the Titans?” he asked instead of talking about Bruce. “Everyone good still?”

Tim was not impressed. “They are fine. Now back to Bruce.”

“You know why I broke up with him,” Dick said, “and you know he deserved it.”

His younger brother nodded. “But _you_ know that he can’t deal with emotions properly. There is no reason to ignore him.”

“Ignore him? All he is doing is sending me baskets, no note to say why or that I should call him. It looks as though he is trying to kill me with sugar!”

“You can be such a drama queen.”

Taking offense to that Dick crossed his arms and legs, pouting. “How’s your boyfriend?”

“Conner is not my boyfriend!”

Smirking Dick leant back, ready to go on teasing Tim.

“Bruce brought home red hair dye today,” Tim said, no doubt trying to avoid Dick’s teasing. “He has been locked in his bathroom since he got it.”

Dick flushed. “He’s really going to do it? Why?”

“Father thinks that the only way you would be interested in him is if his hair were red,” a voice said from the doorway. There was Damian who was shadowed by Jason.

“That’s insane!”

“Not really,” Jason said, pushing passed Damian to jump onto the sofa next to Dick, he flung an arm around the back of the sofa acting casual. “Everyone knows that ginger makes you horny.”

“It does not!” Dick said with a flush. “I just think it’s pretty is all. What the hell are you even doing here Jason?”

“I’m here to see the show. Demon-spawn called me, he wanted me to bring you back, little did I know that you were already here. Then I found out that Bruce was going crazy. That makes coming worth it.”

Dick hit Jason on the shoulder lightly. “Stop it.”

“Never,” Jason laughed grabbing Dick’s wrists so he couldn’t hit him. “The old man’s finally lost it and I want a front row seat.”

“You’re horrid.”

Jason grinned. “Isn’t that great?”

Damian huffed. “Father has not gone mad, he is simply having a psychotic break. When that is over with he will be fine.”

Jason raised an eyebrow at Damian. “Maybe it’s hereditary? You’ll go insane for Dickie-bird too.”

Dick moved up against Jason, pushing him down onto the sofa. “No one is going insane now let my wrists go.”

There was a noise at the door. All turned to see Bruce standing there. He was glaring at where Dick was lying on top of Jason. The younger man pushed Dick off, letting go of his wrists. Apparently the glare was not part of his fun-having time. Dick watched Bruce as the glared lessened when Jason moved even further away.

“Father?” Damian asked. “Why do you have a towel around your head?”

Bruce looked confused as to what to tell his son. Dick stood up. “Bruce, can I talk to you in private for a moment?” The older man nodded and led the way out. Dick raised a hand as Jason was going to say something, now would not be the best time. He left the room with Bruce, who led him into the study.

With the door closed and both of them in a confined space Dick felt so awkward. What had he been going to say to Bruce again?

“So, I got all of those baskets. It was very thoughtful, if slightly strange.”

Bruce frowned. “Did you not like them?”

“They were nice, thanks.”

A small smile appeared on Bruce’s face, it was infectious as Dick found himself smiling back. Bruce walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, picking out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper he came back over and handed it to Dick.

“This is for you.”

Dick accepted it. Surprisingly heavy.

“You should probably sit down whilst opening it.”

Eyeing Bruce Dick sat down on the chair in front of the desk, placing the package on his lap. Still keeping one eye on Bruce he opened it. There was a velvet box inside; it was far larger than anything that would ever hold jewellery, which was a good thing as he would not be pleased to be treated like a girl that way. He didn’t need jewellery and would rarely wear it. It would be a waste.

“Open it,” Bruce encouraged.

With a smile Dick lifted the lid, three other sides fell down as they were held together from the top. There in the middle of it was a gold elephant statue. It had a blanket over its back with small jewels.

“It’s beautiful,” Dick said. He looked up at Bruce. “Really Bruce, you didn’t have to get me this.” Not after they had split up. “I can’t accept this. Not now.”

Bruce knelt down in front of Dick, hands over his. “Please take it. I didn’t get you this to make you come back to me. This was bought before we were separated.” The older man shook his head. “This was what I was waiting for, to tell you what happened. The night of the gala I did take Selina, I thought she would help fend off other women so I would not be pestered the whole night. In return she wanted something. She wanted a solid gold cat statue. So I took her to the owner of it and bought it for her, she agreed that she would accompany me to any future events. The bartering took longer than I anticipated.”

“You could have told me that!” Dick butted in.

“No,” Bruce said, raising a hand to press two fingers to Dick’s lips, “if I told you that then I would have wanted to tell you the rest. When we were there I saw that elephant statue.” His hands left Dick’s and reached into his trouser pocket, he pulled out a small wallet which he must have left there from when he went out earlier. Opening it he took out a small stack of photos, he picked one and turned it to show Dick. “When I saw it I thought of this.”

“Zitka,” Dick said softly. The photo was one Dick had sent to Bruce when he was at the circus last, of him and Zitka the elephant.

“You looked so happy in this. That statue looks a lot like this elephant. I thought you may like it.”

Dick clutched the statue tightly as Bruce put the photos back. It was strange that such a stoic man would have photos of him in his wallet. Very out of place. But it was so sweet.

“I bought the elephant from the owner but it was damaged, a few of the gems were loose and it did not sit completely straight. The next morning I took it to a jewellers but it would take a while to fix as they needed to find the right gold to even the legs and make it perfect. I didn’t think time would be an issue. I wanted to give it to you for our anniversary.”

Dick breathed in and out deeply. Bruce was such an idiot!

“With this statue I am not trying to win you back, I’m just giving you what is yours.” He reached up and pulled at the towel on his head. “ _This_ is trying to get you back.”

Red hair. Out of place red hair!

“Bruce!”

“Yes?”

Dick laughed softly, raising the statue so it was in front of his face and Bruce wouldn’t see him laughing so much. The older man took hold of his arms and pulled them down.

“Is something wrong?”

This was too much!

“Why? Why did you do that?”

Bruce frowned. “You said you liked red hair. Your friends have red hair, a large proportion of your ex-girlfriends have red hair, and you want Jason to have red hair again. You are attracted to red hair.”

Dick shook his head and laughed some more. “I’m also attracted to breasts but you don’t have those.”

“There is only so far I am willing to go,” he said sternly, face as hard as stone.

“You are so… oh, Bruce.” Dick slid off the chair, placing the statue into its box and putting it on the floor. Reaching up he wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck. “That is so sweet!”

Bruce’s hands gripped his hips. “I am… sorry, Dick. I didn’t mean for things to turn out this way.”

Dick rested his forehead against Bruce’s shoulder. “Why were you so obsessed with my friends and threatening people?”

At least Bruce looked ashamed of his actions. “I was… jealous I suppose is the correct term. You were spending more time with your friends and I was… concerned. Knowing your attraction to red heads I feared that you would rather be with them than with me.”

“Oh, Bruce,” Dick sighed.

“There is more. I went to see Jason when you stayed there. He told me that you were getting a lot of calls from the League, he insinuated that they were interested in you sexually. I could not let that continue. We were together and I did not want them to be after you. I may have been possessive.”

With another light laugh Dick reached up and threaded his fingers in the dyed red hair. “Yes, you were.” He kissed Bruce lightly. “Next time just tell me that you didn’t sleep with Selina.”

“Next time?” Bruce asked. Nodding Dick pressed their lips together again. “Do I have to keep the hair.”

“Is it not permanent?”

“Semi-permanent.”

Dick leant up and pressed his lips to the dyed hair. Pulling back he pulled a face. “It smells strange.”

“I only just finished it.”

“What one did you put in it?”

Bruce scowled. “I got the one the assistant suggested. Is it the wrong shade?”

“It’s fine,” Dick said. “You don’t have to keep it dyed.”

“Good.”

The man was so disgruntled. It was cute.

“Am I forgiven?”

“No,” Dick hugged Bruce close. “But you can work at being. I’ll let you make it up to me.”

“So you are my lover again?”

Dick moved in and kissed Bruce again as an answer.

Barbara was right, he really did let Bruce get away with too much.

 

-

 

When they left the study Jason, Tim and Damian were arguing it the main room. Upon seeing Bruce they were shocked into silence. That was until Jason began laughing raucously, so hard that he was bent double. Damian did not like his Father being laughed at so he slammed him elbow into Jason’s back taking him to the floor. Tim was tittering to himself, though he restrained any further reaction.

“Father,” Damian spoke first, “why?”

Bruce walked over to his son, kneeling in front of him, Damian shied away from his father. He looked so not like himself. Still, Bruce reached up and pressed his hands to his son’s shoulders. “There will come a time when you cannot think straight, where you will impulsively do things you would not normally do. This will be because of someone special to you. I did this because I couldn’t think straight, there was nothing else to do.”

“I don’t understand.”

“People do crazy things when they’re in love,” Dick offered.

Tim laughed louder then, Damian turned to him frowning. Jason was convulsing on the floor. Bruce smiled, his barely there upturn of the lips. “Yes,” he agreed.

“You’re going to be sickeningly affectionate again, aren’t you?” Damian asked, crossing his arms.

“Yes,” Dick said with a smile, staring at Bruce’s temporarily red hair. With someone who would dye their hair for you how can you _not_ be sickening?

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY! How did this get so long? I have spent days writing this, it was meant to be short! Bruce is a bit OOC I think. I hope it's not too bad.


End file.
